Crazy
by GallyandBlack
Summary: With an emerging pattern of psychopaths starting to emerge in the world's major business heads, Sakura Haruno makes it her personal mission to get to the bottom of it. If only she had known just how far down that bottom went.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

"Fujii Hidan, CEO of Fujii Enterprise, diagnosed as a psychopath!" I slammed the still slightly warm newspaper down on the table, rattling the plates and glasses on the already rickety table.

"That's cool," Naruto replied, still chewing his cereal slowly.

"Don't you get it?" I asked because, honestly, it was obvious.

"Clearly not if he doesn't know," Sasuke drawled back, taking another bite of his omelet.

"Oh can it Uchiha, aren't you supposed to be a genius or something like that?" I snapped, glaring at him as I slid into my seat.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at his response before turning the paper around so they could both read it.

"Since you're both idiots, I'll spell it out for you. Look here; it says that two days ago Fujii Hidan became a registered psychopath after being examined by a psychologist. Three weeks ago, Akasuna Sasori, who was the CEO of Red Sand Enterprise, was also diagnosed as a psychopath. Two months before this, Ame Pein was diagnosed as a psychopath _and _a sociopath. Then, a week before that, Sabaku Gaara was diagnosed as a psychopath. Pein was the CEO of Hidden Rain Trade Company and Gaara was CEO of Sabaku Incorporated.

Don't you morons see it? It's being discovered that the CEOs of all these major companies actually have serious mental conditions. Do you realize what this all _means?"_

"No," they both said.

Holding back a growl, I ground out, "Characteristics of psychopaths include lack of shame, love, reliability, and also extremely charming personalities and pathological egocentricity. These are characteristics found in most CEOs of today's modern companies not to mention in a large amount of government leaders."

"So what you're saying is that you believe that the majority of today's leaders are actually crazy?"

"Yes!"

"You're insane," Sasuke snorted.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming in the middle of the café. I looked around at all the other people milling around as I breathed deeply through my nose.

The mother with her three small kids in the booth two down, and the old man who came here every morning to read the paper and have a cup of coffee in booth in front of us.

I wonder what his story is. Does he have a wife, kids, grand kids?

As much as I wanted to walk over to him and start to dig into his past, learn his life and write it all down, the world was demanding that I look into much bigger stories.

"Well whatever you guys say, I still think that this deserves looking into. Which is why I called you guys out here."

"Are we going to go under cover?" Naruto yipped happily, putting his spoon up like it was a gun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke scowl as milk splattered onto his shirt.

"Not you guys, just me. So, Naruto, your purpose for being here is to hold back Sasuke," I said, leaning back in my chair and eyeing the dark haired boy.

"And why would I have to hold back Sasuke?" he asked, already putting his spoon down and placing his hands on the table, ready to push out and jump on his best friend if needed.

"Because I'm about to ask him if he can get me a job as his brother's secretary so that I can investigate him and use him as a subject to see if he exhibits the signs of being a psychopath."

"What!" Sasuke rocketed out of his seat, hands slamming so hard on the table his glass fell over. I watched the tomato juice spread out over the table, shivering at its resemblance to blood spread out of wound. I looked back up at Sasuke and saw that Naruto had jumped in front of him to keep him from lunging at me.

"Sit down Sasuke, you're causing a scene," I sighed.

Growling deeply, he slowly sat back down. Hesitantly, Naruto moved back to his seat and sat down again.

"My brother is not crazy," Sasuke hissed.

"Maybe not, but you never know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well he is a bit unusual."

"_Excuse me?"_

"I mean," I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to think of a good way to say this. I could feel the beginning of a headache starting to tick behind my right eye and I brought my hair from my hair to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Just think back to when we were teenagers. Even you used to say that he did weird things," I said.

"You know she's right," Naruto started, putting his the shiny plastic spoon under his chin as he thought," Remember that one time we went on that road trip with him during our junior year and when we stopped at that one gas station he talked that one girl into going into the bathroom with him-"

"Charming personality," I ticked off on my hand.

"Had _really_ loud sex with her then walked out like nothing happen. He even left her on the floor in there."

"Lack of shame, lack of loving feelings-"

"And all that was happening when he had just told us to stay in the car for five minutes so that he could buy a pack of cigarettes and he ended up making us wait for an hour!"

"And a lack of reliability. The only thing that story didn't cover was egocentric personality and I can tell you that he has that just from the couple of times that I met him when we were younger," I finished.

"Sasuke, did you ever notice if your brother had a lot of mood swings? Or at work is he overly bossy?" I asked.

For a second it looked like he would just snap back a negative reply but then a thoughtful look settled over his face. His eyes got glassy in thought and he crossed his arms over his chest, a habit he's done when he starts to think ever since we were kids.

"Well, he's always been moody although I just brushed it off as stress."

"Any bossiness?"

"Are you kidding? The man's a tyrant," he snorted.

Gulping I licked my lips and leaned forward, "And his sex life? I know you might not know much about it but just tell me the average length of his relationships."

Turning his gaze up from the floor and looking straight at me, I felt my chest tighten at his words, "All one night stands, almost everyday. Afterwards he just kicks them out, even has them thrown in jail using fake harassment charges if they annoy him to much."

Taking a deep breath I asked, "Sasuke, I know that I'm no psychologist, I'm just a reporter, but will you help me to get closer to your brother so that I can look into my theory and see if he exhibits the signs or behavior of a psychopath?"

The cold as steel look in my best friend's eyes made me want to shrink back into my seat as he solemnly stated,

"Yes."

**This came to me while I was talking to my aunt. She said that it's being discovered that many CEOs and important business figures of today's world are being discovered to be psychopaths. I know that in most stories on this site Itachi is always portrayed as the hardworking, bigger than life CEO of the major company. At the same time, there are also a fair amount of stories that portray him as slightly twisted man with a dark mind. So I thought, we not mix them to make a dark, mystery romance? This is probably going to be a flop (like all my stories) but I give to you readers an idea-**

**Young reporter Sakura Haruno goes undercover to look into an emerging pattern of psychopaths in the CEOs of many large companies. Using her best friend's older brother as a research subject, she tries to uncover a hazy truth as he slowly starts to weave her into a web of lies and possession.**

**I can't decide if I want to make this an M fic. Even though I know it would fit right into the plot line I've never written one and I'm a little nervous to try.**

**Also, all personality traits I'll write certain characters as having in this story will be off of information I've collected off of websites. I don't want to offend anyone or give out false information. I'm not a psychologist I'm just trying to write a good story.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
